


Go back to her.

by skamstories



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamstories/pseuds/skamstories
Summary: Just a short look at those 35 seconds in the car.





	Go back to her.

Charles shut the car door behind him, looking straight ahead.

Alex started the car, driving for a second before he said anything.

“What are you doing?” 

Charles didn’t respond. Alex had been talking the entire drive already, telling him that he couldn’t go to London. Couldn’t give up on Manon. He was sick of hearing it. Yes, she hadn’t slept with his brother, but she’d kept it all from him.

“Go back to her, man” Alex said.

“Stop” Charles said flatly. Why was Alex so stuck on this?

Alex sighed. As they were about the turn a corner, just down the street from Manon’s, he pulled over. “No.”

Charles looked over at him, and he wanted to glare at him but he couldn’t muster it up. His mind kept going back to the look on Manon’s face when he left.

“You love her. She just said she loves you. So what if she didn’t tell you, it wasn’t about you.”

When Charles didn’t respond Alex shook his head, his mouth in a straight line as he started the car again.

“You’re being an idiot. You love each other.”

Charles knew he was right. He knew that Manon had been through hell. Part of him felt like it was his fault, because it was his brother after all. Part of him felt like Manon was better off without him.

But Alex was right. They loved each other.

“Go back.”

Alex didn’t say anything, just grinned as he put the car in reverse.


End file.
